mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Audience
The Audience is a series of characters who appear during the Paper Mario series, particularly Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Paper Mario In Paper Mario, an audience appeared whenever Mario took Chuck Quizmo's quiz. They would appear out of nowhere along with the gameshow room, and would disappear along with it. Members of this audience include: *Luigi *Jr. Troopa *The Koopa Bros. *Yoshis *Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Lakitus *Shy Guys Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In this game, an audience appeared during each of Mario's battles. Some are allies who would throw items or coins to Mario, and some are enemies who would throw rocks or empty cans at Mario. Sometimes audience members would attack or hinder each other. The main purpose of the audience is to charge Mario's star power whenever he appealed to them, performed a good Action Command, or a Stylish Move. The higher the audience, the more Star Power Mario received. The audience number increases when Mario becomes a B-List Star, an A-List Star, and finally a Superstar. Whenever a member of the audience is about to throw something, the player can press X to have Mario or his partner attack that audience member. This does not just apply to those throwing something bad, but something good as well, so the player should look carefully whenever the X button appears to see what the audience is about to throw. Mario can also freeze the audience using Clock Out. If the player gets a Bingo, more audience members come rushing into the theater. The exception is the one bad bingo, the Poison Shroom, which causes audience members to run away. Members of the audience are: *Toads - Allies, will throw items or coins to Mario *Koopas - Allies, will sometimes throw items or coins to Mario *X-Nauts - Enemies, will often throw things at Mario *Goombas - Allies or enemies, may throw good or bad things *Punies - Allies, will throw items or coins to Mario. May run away if stage hazards attack them, and sometimes one may be eaten by a Piranha Plant *Dry Bones - Enemies, will throw bones at Mario and, alone of Mario's audience, never give him any star power *Hammer Bros. - Enemies, will throw hammers at Mario *Piranha Plants - Enemies, will sometimes eat Punies *Crazee Dayzees - Enemies, will sing and put the audience to sleep, preventing them from giving any star power until they wake up *Bulky Bob-omb - Enemies, will light its fuse and, after a number of turns, explode and blow the audience away *Boos - Allies or enemies, will fly onto the stage and make Mario, his partner, or his enemy transparent. Will not work on giant bosses such as Gloomtail or the Shadow Queen. *Shy Guys - Allies or enemies, will jump onto the stage to cause a stage hazard, which may attack Mario's team, his enemies, or both. May also attack the audience. Stage hazards are introduced when the angle changes and a Shy Guy is shown walking off the stage. *Luigi - Ally, will throw extremely helpful items like Ultra Shrooms to Mario During the battle with Grodus, the entire audience consists of X-Nauts. During the Magnus Von Grapple battle, half the audience is Punies and half is X-Nauts. Despite Grodus's change of heart at the end of the game, in the endless play mode the X-Nauts in the audience are still enemies (though one could question the true existence of the audience outside the battle mode), as well as during the fights with Bowser and the Shadow Queen, both of whom recently attacked Grodus and nearly killed him. Audience Attacking Four bosses in this game attack the audience, often to replenish HP. The first time this happened, Koops (if he is Mario's partner at the time), commented "That's just not right!" During the battle with Hooktail, when Hooktail's attempts to trick Mario failed, she ate the Toads in the audience to restore half her HP. They survived, however; Mario can stomp on Hooktail to make her cough up the Toads. The remainder of the battle took place in the audience area rather than on the stage. The next audience-attacking was not quite as fortunate; Cortez, near defeat, ate the souls of a large portion of the audience to restore 48 HP (though his max HP is 20). During the battle with Magnus 2.0, Lord Crump activated one of Magnus's features to suck up random members of the audience and use them as ammunition for his machine gun, causing 3 damage to whoever was in front, 10 times. Presumably these were all killed. They hit ten times, for three damage each, and is blockable by using Power Lift. The fourth, final, and ultimate audience attacking came during the battle with the Shadow Queen, who, after taking a large amount of damage from Mario and transforming into her true, invincible form, absorbed the entire audience to restore all her HP. More audience members came rushing in when Mario got a rigged Shine Sprite Bingo after her immortality was destroyed. Interestingly enough, both of the male audience attackers survive (to whatever extent a ghost can "survive") and turn good, while both of the female audience attackers never have a change of heart (though Hooktail fakes turning good to save herself), and die from the battle. Super Paper Mario In this game, after defeating an enemy, the player can shake the Wii Remote to do a Stylish Move, in which an audience would briefly appear and begin cheering. This will give the player a higher score. The audience members are: *Goombas *Koopas *Shy Guys *Toads Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Murder victims